Never Letting Go
Never Letting Go is the 6th episode in the Season Two. It aired on July 19, 2011. Synopsis On the eve of the Rosewood Charity Fashion Show, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are folding show programs on Emily's bed, trying to help Spencer make up for the fact that she's misses a bunch of fashion show board meetings. They discuss their love lives, and the fact that Hanna has recently kissed Caleb, though she refuses to call him her boyfriend. Just then, Aria gets a text from Jason to meet her. The girls assume the text is from Ezra, and Aria does not correct them, but instead leaves to secretly meet him. Back at the Marin residence, Hanna is snappy with her father, who plans to leave Rosewood tomorrow. She thinks it typical of him to leave. Then, at the Hastings residence, Spencer makes out with Toby in her kitchen. As soon as he leaves, she hears her dad on the phone with someone, yelling and specifically complaining that Jason is home. Spencer tries to strike up a conversation with her father, as he searches for an unhealthful nighttime snack. Melissa's being on vacation is mentioned in passing. Spencer tries to press her father about the phone call, but he lies about it, a fact obvious to Spencer. So she presses redial to find the truth -- and discovers the other end to have been Jessica DiLaurentis. At the Fields home, Pam is on the phone with Wayne. When it is Emily's turn to speak, she asks him to proofread her paper for school, trying to maintain contact despite their long-distance relationship. Afterwards, Pam reveals that she badly misses her husband, although she had visited him 3 days prior in Texas. This leads Emily to suggest that her mom spend a significantly longer period of time in Texas, while Emily finishes her semester in Rosewood; her mother says she'll think about it. Then, just as Aria and Spencer are discussing Jessica's phone call with Peter, the two get emails from her saying she wants to do lunch, something that surprises them all. And so, the liars meet for lunch with Jessica, despite their awkward reservations. The subject shifts to Jason and his moving back in, and Jessica reveals that she doesn't think of the house in Rosewood as their family's anymore, but as Jason is paying for the house himself, she has little choice but to respect her son's decision. She then presents the girls with presents, four high fashion outfits. However, the girls are uneasy, as they remember Alison trying them on and having picked them out. But, that is precisely why Jessica asks the girls to model those dresses in the fashion show; she wants them to realize Ali’s dream. When the girls have a chance to think it over amongst themselves, Hanna is first to express the creepy factor, but out of sympathy for Jessica, they consent. They also discuss Jason now that they are alone, and only Aria does not think that Jason is being freaky, with his clearly hiding something. Next, Spencer brings the programs to the runway, but Mona has revamped them, rendering Spencer's folding them totally useless. She has clearly taken over, taking the liberty to hire Noel as DJ. Spencer tries to be gracious, but is burning that Mona jumped at the chance to take over the committee chair position when Spencer missed meetings. Nastily, she defends her decision claiming that she thought Spencer would be in jail. Back at the Fields residence, Emily is changing in front of Samara into the dresses for the show. Samara is helping Emily by adjusting Ali's dresses to fit her. Samara alludes to a friend that she will be meeting the night of the show, so Emily invites Samara to bring her friend to the fashion show, not thinking much of it. At the Montgomery's', Aria and Ella talk. Aria asks her mother for her opinion on the possibility of someone blacking out and not remembering a whole chunk of time. Ella sagely replies that there were nights in college that she doesn't completely remember. Also, for more significant occurrences, it is possible that someone's brain is delaying the recollection of certain memories to protect the person's mental well-being, and in those situations, there is usually a trigger that can shake a memory loose...She then goes on to help her pick out photos of Alison. Back at the Marin's, carefree Hanna is home dancing to her iPod. When she catches sight of her dad, she yells at him for scaring her. She is cold towards him, mentioning that he was supposed to leave (although he has come with Thai take-out, trying to win Hanna over). He replies that he has decided to stay so that he won't be again leaving while she’s mad. He adds that he would like to stay for the fashion show. But, Hanna doesn't accept this explanation and accuses him of loving her mom and staying for that reason, not believing he would stay for her alone. He denies it, so she tunes him out. After Tom leaves the kitchen, Hanna unceremoniously throw the Thai takeout (bribe gift) in the trash. At school, Aria and Jason discuss the upcoming fashion show and how Jessica has put the girls up to modeling Alison's outfits. Aria then shows him a picture of Alison smiling the day she disappeared, considering using it for the memorial. Jason agrees, but Aria is curious why that day isn't more taboo for him. He reiterates that he doesn't remember it very well, but she is persistent in her questioning. The questions make Jason feel like he's being interrogated by the police all over again, and the temperature drops on Jason and Aria's relationship. At the runway, in the dress rehearsal before the show, Mona is bossing everyone around, driving Spencer insane. Mona even comments on Aria being short, meanwhile she is five feet tall herself! While the girls are waiting, Hanna asks if anyone has a spare ticket for her dad. It also becomes clear that Hanna has not invited Caleb to come, not fully considering him her boyfriend again. In the rafters, Toby and Spencer kiss as he helps her recover from her Mona headache. Just before the show in the dressing room, Samara brings over her Emily's dress -- and her friend Quinn. It looks like two may be flirting, as Quinn alludes to Samara sitting on her lap. Emily is perturbed by the touchy feely vibe she picks up, but doesn't comment to Samara. Before the show starts, as cocktails are being served, Pam is talking over the possibility of leaving Rosewood with Ashley and Ella, who encourage her to travel to Texas. Then enters Jessica DiLaurentis, and the women are sympathetic to her pain. Spencer hands Noel the CD Mona asked her to deliver to him, without knowing what’s on it. In the corner of the room, Jessica and Peter have an argument, the details of which Spencer doesn't catch. What is going on between those two? Then, Hanna leaves the dressing room in search of a drink, while Aria questions whether cat walking tipsy is a good idea. Just then, Tom arrives on the floor for cocktails, and Ashley approaches Tom to reassure him that the distance between him and his daughter is due to complications with Hanna at this time, not due to any fault of his. But Tom disagrees and takes the blame for the distance between them. He compliments Ashley on her dress and apologizes for not complimenting her enough while they were together. He then asks her to dance. Hanna in search of a drink passes by at this auspicious moment, and her suspicions about why her father has stayed are confirmed. suspicions. Hanna returns to the dressing room sans champagne. Jason also arrives backstage, not saying hi to Aria, but only exchanging a meaningful look with her.Emily uses the opportunity alone with Samara backstage to question her about Quinn, who Samara claims is only a friend. However, Samara adds that she isn't necessarily against dating other people, as Emily has made it clear that she wants to take her relationship with Samara slow, and they have really only gone on two dates. Emily is nonplussed. The liars then reveal to Hanna that Caleb has come to the show, dressed to impress, despite not being invited, and they push Hanna to get back together with Caleb. The fashion show starts, and the outfits do not disappoint. Then the tribute to Alison comes, with her image prominent on the runway screen and the girls walking the runway in her outfits. Suddenly, the image changes so as to make Alison look like the devil, with fire around and peeling black eyes. The screen flashes "the bitch is dead," and the music changes from sentimental to hellish. The audience and the models are shocked and dismayed. Immediately after the show, the girls try to comfort Jessica, but she doesn't return their calls, too disturbed for words. Hanna then goes to talk to Caleb and finally thanks him for coming. He asks to walk her home, and she asks him to wait, basically agreeing to the romantic possibility between them. "A" then projects a note on the screen: "My Dresses My Games My Rules." Aria goes to get her hair products, but while she’s in the dressing room, Noel shows up with a CD that he claims could theoretically incriminate Aria and the rest of her friends. Jason steps in, takes the CD, and snaps it, not allowing Noel to bully Aria. At Emily’s home, Pam reassures her daughter that the town doesn’t suspect her or her friends for being responsible for the fiasco, as they were clearly stunned when everything went down. Pam then lets Emily know that she wants very much to take Emily up on her offer, even though she feels guilty about leaving her. At the Marins, Hanna cuts off her dad congratulating her by again bringing up the fact that he was expected elsewhere, this time supposed to be in his hotel. He lets Hanna know that he agrees with her assessment, although he previously denied it: he still has feelings for Ashley. He admits he wants to stay for her and not pretend its for Hanna. At this Hanna finally softens, smiles, and bids him farewell for the night. Spencer comes home from the show, and finds her father in the kitchen at night once more. She confronts him about his conversation with Jessica and asks him whats going on. Peter snappily and mysteriously tells Spencer to stay away from Jason. Back at the runway, Aria puts Ali's dresses away with Jason. She compares this act to burying Alison all over again. Aria finally asks Jason why he moved back. Jason is partially revealing, saying it is because he wants closure and to be able to move on from what happened with Ali. He then offers Aria a ride, and she accepts. As they leave, it becomes clear from an aerial camera view that the candles at the show are in the formation of an "A", something none of the girls picked up on. Then, in a room somewhere undisclosed, after showing lots of fashion magazines, the mysterious black gloved figure purchases a pair of black women boots online, hinting us that the mysterious person may be in fact, a woman. Cast Main Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Featured Music *"Flaunt" by Girls Love Shoes *"Bodies" by Savoir Adore: Plays while Hanna dances wildly around her kitchen. *"Too Late for Heroes: by Mark Sholtez: Plays while Ashley and Tom slow dance. *"Electrify" by Julin: Plays while guests show up to the fashion show. *"The Things We Do For Fashion" by Twirl: Plays while the girls strut down the runway. *"She's Outta This World" by Sam Conjerti Jr. *"Wonder Woman" by Sarah Lichtenberg *"Move With Me" by Savannah Packard *"Arms and Enemies" by The Quiet Kind: Plays while the Liars stand quietly during Alison's tribute. *"The B*tch is Back" by Sinergy Memorable Quotes Trivia *Jessica DiLaurentis is played by Andrea Parker, whereas she was played by a different actress in the pilot episode. *This is Jessica DiLaurentis' second episode to appear in within the series. *At lunch, Jessica refers to both her children and then corrects herself, referring to only one live child, but that slip may more than just an adjusting parent's Freudian slip; it could be a TV series nod to the book series, where Jessica really does have two live children at that point in time (Ali and Jason). *This is the first episode with product placement for TRESemme hair products. (Aria is seen picking up the spray bottles from the dressing room at the end of the episode.) TRESemme is usually advertised during PLL commercial breaks and commercials with Mona and Hanna in character. Episode Stills 206_001.jpg 206_002.jpg 206_003.jpg 206_004.jpg 206_005.jpg 206_006.jpg 206_007.jpg 206_008.jpg 206_009.jpg 206_010.jpg 206_011.jpg 206_012.jpg 206_013.jpg normal_206_014.jpg normal_206_015.jpg normal_206_016.jpg How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes